CSI: New Girl
by ICrzy
Summary: When a new girl in the lab past is brought forward, and her life is turned upside down. She has to relived those terrible memories. Will she lived through them alone? & who is responsible for the deaths of those close to her?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own CSI! I only own Alex Marik! Please review and favorite!**

The blood formed a puddle on the floor, standing in anger was an angry older male. Standing with their head down and shaking was a young child.

"You worthless piece of trash!" Shouted the man.

The child cried and cried, then the man back handed the child. The child hit his head off the floor. Before the man could finish the job, there was a gun fire. The man looked at his chest, his blood began to appear. He looked up seeing his wife holding the gun,  
then she ran to her child.

"You whore! I am going to kill you both!" Shouted the man.

The young boy hid behind his mom, then the sound of the police alerted them both.

**~CSI~**

The police was taking the man into the squad and from there to jail. The women was giving her statement, however the child was left alone. Nick Stokes thought to walk over, but the new girl beat him to it.

"Hi there, my name is Alex Marik. I work with the crime lab." Alex said.

She had short red hair and green eyes, she was young. Alex just graduated from college and was hired because of her high marks and IQ. Yet she looked like a typical nineteen year old girl.

"You look too young," The boy said.

Alex smiled and laughed, "Yeah I get that a lot. So what's your name?" Alex asked softly.

"John," He said as he cried.

Alex looked at John, "Hey it's going to be alright." She said.

"But- daddy will get out. He'll hurt mommy and I." John said.

Alex hugged the boy, "Trust me John. You and your mom will be fine, you will never have to deal with him again." Alex said.

**~CSI~**

Nick stopped Alex in the crime lab, "Yo newbie." Nick said.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I've been here what- two months. Can we quit with the newbie act?" Alex asked.

"No," Nick said with a smile, "However I never would have pictured you getting involved with that child." Nick said.

"Why because I am a heartless bitch?" Alex asked.

"No because you're still getting use to all of this." Nick said.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah well I felt bad for him you know." Alex said.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Nick asked.

Alex grinned, "Are you my boss?" She asked.

Greg walked by, "Hey Nick we gotta case." Greg said.

Nick nodded and turned to Alex, "You want to run on this one kid?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Alex said.

Since Alex was new, she wanted to study both on field and off field. So if she wanted to be involved on a field part of the case, she needed to be with one CSI. So Nick took it upon himself to be her mentor.

The three piled into Nick's car. Greg complained about Nick's style of music, and Alex dealt with it yet she hated country music as well. Which seemed to bother Nick, yet also make them mad.

"You two have no sense of music," Nick said.

"Yeah cause we are the issue." Greg said and Alex laughed at that.

**~CSI~**

Nick pulled up his car to an older style house. Police cars parked out front, they saw Brass and Russel already there. They all got out and made their way up to the crime scene.

"Took you long enough," Russel said.

Brass grinned seeing Alex, "And they brought the kid." Brass said.

Alex pouted at that, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that comment." Alex said.

Brass laughed and Nick stepped forward now staring at the body. It was a women in her early twenties, she had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was stabbed a lot of times in her chest area and stripped down into her underwear.

"Is this rape?" Greg asked.

"No she was dead before the clothes were removed." Russel said.

Alex finally got a look at the body, her heart sank and she suddenly got pale. Nick turned his head to Alex, he noticed her sudden change in color and attitude.

"Yo, Alex." Nick said.

They all stared at her, "You OK?" Brass asked.

Alex shook her head, "I am going to get sick." Alex said and walked away.

Russel turned to Nick, "Go check on her." Russel said.

Nick walked off, as Greg took photos of the scene. Brass interviewed the witnesses and Russel looked for anything from the murder. Nick made his way to Alex, who looked sick.

"You OK?" Nick asked.

Alex shook her head, "No Nick." She said.

"Well I know you are new at this but if you want to wait in the car-." He was stopped.

"No, Nick. I know her," Alex said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"That is Jenny Lawyer, she is my foster sister." Alex said.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own CSI! I only own Alex Marik! Please review and favorite for more!**

In Russel's office, Nick and Russel talked over the matters at hand. That Nick's little "intern" has some connection to this case. Alex sat in the locker room area. She had her locker opened and had a small photograph in her hands. She was studying it like it was her midterm, she held a photograph of two young girls smiling.

"Hey, kid." Said a manly voice.

This voice caused Alex to jump. She looked up seeing both Russel and Nick standing in front of her, a bit worried and a mostly serious.

"We are keeping you on this case, yet you are going to be pulled back." Russel said.

"Alright," Alex spoke.

Nick sat down on the bench, "Alex do you know anyone who would want Jenny dead?" Nick asked.

Alex looked down, "Um I- can't think clearly right now." Alex said.

Russel looked at her, "How about you get some air." Russel said.

Alex nodded and put the photo in her locker and shut it, "I'll talk to you guys in a little bit." Alex said and walked out.

Nick turned to Russel, "Clearly she is hiding something." Russel said.

"Maybe she is afraid." Nick said.

**~CSI~**

Alex was in the bathroom, she turned on the water and splashed it in her face. She looked up at the mirror and horrible thoughts ran through her head. Terrible ones, that left her screaming when she dreamed of those thoughts.

"It just feels like a terrible dream," She said.

Alex put her hands on the sink, to keep her balance. She looked down and let out a deep breathe and suddenly looked back up in her reflection.

"It could be them, it has to be them." Alex said nearly in tears.

**~CSI~**

"I found a small piece of the blade of the knife in Jenny Lawyer," Greg said.

"Great," Russel said.

Greg nodded, "I am putting it through the records of different kinds of knives sold here in Vegas." Greg said.

"Good work Greggo." Nick teased.

Greg rolled his eyes and then got serious, "How is Alex?" Greg asked.

"Haven't seen her in a while," Russel said.

Morgan walked in, "Hey Russel Hodges found a sperm on our vic." Morgan said.

"What luck," Russel said.

As Morgan let Russel to Hodges lab, the two passed Alex.

"Alex, follow us." Russel ordered.

Like a dog, she followed. They walked into the lab and Hodges went into very detail how he found the sperm and how he is some kind of genius.

"OK, so whose sperm is it?" Russel asked just wanting the answer.

Hodges typed on his computer and a photo with a name appeared on it. Alex's heart sank, she nearly fell.

"Nathan Green?" Morgan said.

Russel turned to Alex, she was just as pale as she was at the crime scene.

"Does he mean anything to Jenny Lawyer? Or better yet you?" Russel asked.

Alex looked at the photograph and a single tear slide down her cheek, "Yeah." She said.

Morgan and Hodges looked at Alex, Alex was terrified. Russel looked at her and tried to calm her down.

"Alex, what did this man do?" Russel asked.

"He- was my foster father. He raped Jenny and I, including varies other foster children." Alex said as she cried.

Russel turned to Morgan and Morgan had a shocked expression.

**~CSI~**

"Rape? Mr. Stokes you have to be kidding me." Said this built man.

"No I am not Nathan," Nick said.

Nathan was a tall, well in shape man. He was loosing his hair and what was left of it was gray. He was wearing the typical older men clothes, a button down shirt with his collar down and blue jeans.

"I don't understand, sir. Nathan and I have been wonderful foster parents." Said his wife.

"Well Mrs. Green, we have Nathan's sperm on our vic and a source has said your husband had raped our vic including other foster children." Nick said.

"That is impossible, my husband is no killer." She said.

"I am sorry miss, but the evidence is saying your husband killed Jenny Lawyer." Nick said.

"Jenny Lawyer?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Nick said.

"Ah that troubled devil, she was nothing but a slut. She was nothing but a demon child since we had taken her into our house." His wife said.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked.

"You heard me, sir. Jenny caused nothing but trouble, she was out late and even was arrested but we bailed her out." His wife said.

"And your name miss?" Nick asked.

"Lisa." Lisa spoke.

Nick nodded and left the room, standing out of the room was Alex. She was shaking like a normal rape victim would, yet there was more. She was avoiding to look at a single person and even speak to them.

"Kid," Nick said.

Alex looked up, Russel looked from Alex to Nick.

"Nathan is saying he didn't do it. And his wife, Lisa, is putting a good fight." Nick said.

Alex looked down, "That's what they do to the police. Make it seem like we are at fault, then once we return to the house-." Alex stopped and covered her mouth.

"Alex?" Nick knelt down.

Alex shook her head, memories of her past were scaring her from speaking.

"Kid," Russel said.

"I- can't." Alex said and started to cry.

Two officers were taking Nathan and Lisa out of the room Nick was questioning them in. Nathan glanced at Alex, she tensed up. Nick noticed and glanced up at Nathan. Nathan had a small smirk but it faded when Nick made eye contact. Lisa had a glare at Alex the whole time. Once they were gone, Nick turned back to Alex.

"Kid, tell me what did they do to you?" Nick asked.

"I- can't. No more pain." Alex said.

Nick embraced the shaking teenager and held her tight. Nick exchanged looks from Russel and a few other CSIs who were concerned on what was happening.

"What the hell are we going to get into?" Russel said to himself.

**What's gonna happen next?**


End file.
